This invention relates generally to rail and baluster systems, and more particularly concerns improvements in systems wherein balusters and rails are angularly adjustable after their assembly, to fit the different pitches of stairways.
Conventional installation of balusters and rails is undesirably time consuming as respects cutting balusters to proper angle and length, attaching them to the rails, and filling in the gaps with fillet pieces which must also be cut to length and angle and attached. Due to this conventional installation difficulty, pre-assembled systems have been developed which do not require cutting of balusters, but do require cutting and installation of fillets.
Such current variable pitch systems must be attached to the supporting newel posts while in a pre-assembled condition. This not only is heavy, but is bulky and requires a two-man installation team.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,749 discloses an adjustable rail and baluster system which overcomes many of such problems.